<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trauma by Piccolastella</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335557">Trauma</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piccolastella/pseuds/Piccolastella'>Piccolastella</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Ficlet, Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:47:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piccolastella/pseuds/Piccolastella</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He asks her if he can draw her with his lips. She kisses him back and he takes her like he was gasping for oxygen to breathe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bedelia Du Maurier &amp; Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trauma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the way home, he sees a blonde figure, he almost runs to stop her. But it’s not her. He could’ve drawn her shape by memory, how could he ever mistake it? But he wouldn’t blame her for taking that train. </p><p>He comes back late at night, almost afraid of what he could find, or not find. </p><p>The broken glasses are gone, there’s a new empty vase, he needs to buy her fresh flowers. </p><p>When he glimpses her silhouette sleeping on the bed, their bed, his heavy chest gets warmer. He moves without realizing it. Her eyes met his. She always had light sleep. </p><p>He kisses her forehead, her nose, her neck, her heart. He asks her if he can draw her with his lips. She kisses him back and he takes her like he was gasping for oxygen to breathe. </p><p>He’ll make sure to cover every bruise, to mend every torn. And when some nights her heart starts beating too fast and nightmares trouble her sleep, he holds her closer to his chest, whispering stories, until their hearts beat as one again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>